El trato
by Sassy Minion 84
Summary: Te has decidido a hacer un trato en un cruce de caminos, pero no esperabas que fuese el mismísimo Rey del Infierno el que viniera a atender tu petición y mucho menos a hacerte una... "contraoferta". (Crowley x lector)


_Bienvenidos. La era de fanfics de Crowley ha llegado. _

_Espero que os guste. _

* * *

¿Qué puedes perder? Sabes que lo máximo si llega a ser cierto, es tu alma. Y tampoco le tienes un aprecio especial. Si no lo es, tan solo te sentirás ridícula en medio de la nada, en un cruce de caminos. Y si en verdad has de perder tu alma… al menos disfrutarás de tu deseo durante 10 largos años.

Así que te decides, pones tus objetos personales en una caja, te subes al coche y buscas el primer cruce de caminos, lo más apartado de la civilización posible.

Cuando entierras esa caja llena de tus pertenencias, levantas la mirada, buscando a un lado y a otro, a la espera de al menos una señal.

Algo que te indique que lo has conseguido.

Nada.

Suspiras y dándote la vuelta, sintiéndote el ser más patético del universo, ves a una mujer. ¿De dónde ha salido? Hace unos minutos no estaba ahí. La mujer te mira sonriendo. Es preciosa. Rubia, de ojos azules y cuerpo perfecto.

Hola. ¿Me buscabas? – pregunta

¿Eres… eres un demonio? – dices recelosa. No has llegado hasta ahí para cerrar un trato con cualquier otro ser sobrenatural.

La mujer alza una ceja y sonríe, entornando los ojos.

Te has ido tan lejos de la civilización que bien podría ser cualquier otra cosa, pero si, soy un demonio, y no me gusta perder el tiempo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

De pronto dudas. Quizá no vale la pena pasar por todo eso. Quizá no eres tan valiente como creías.

El demonio ríe. Parece que te ha leído los pensamientos. Se acerca a ti y camina en círculos a tu alrededor, y con su voz melosa, te va engatusando.

Vamos…. Puedo hacer lo que tú quieras. Puedo hacerte rica. Puedo darte poder. Puede hacer que todos los hombres o mujeres de este mundo caigan rendidos ante ti. Tan solo tienes que pagar un pequeño precio y 10 años serán tuyos para que los disfrutes.

Has caído de nuevo. Así que articulas tu petición, aunque no por ello dejas de avergonzarte un poco.

quiero… quiero tener unos pechos perfectos.

El demonio se para en seco y te mira con unos ojos desorbitadamente abiertos. Mira tus pechos y se echa a reír sonoramente. Eres plana como una tabla de planchar.

No dice nada durante un buen rato, en el que sigue riéndose. Te arden las mejillas aunque procuras tener la cabeza alta en todo momento y mostrar la mayor dignidad posible.

Trato hecho - dice ella por fin, y se acerca seductoramente a ti. Sabes que los pactos se sellan con un eso, has leído mucho acerca de esto, pero es lo que menos te preocupa en este momento.

El demonio te acaricia un brazo y te toma por la cintura, te acerca a su cuerpo y con su otra mano te roma del cuello para acercarte más a ella.

El abrazo de dos mujeres siempre tiene algo de embriagador.

Oyes a tus espaldas una voz terrosa, profunda y aterciopelada antes de que recibas el beso del demonio.

La mujer frunce el ceño y cuando mira tras de ti para ver quien es el que os ha interrumpido, se congela.

Te suelta al instante y retrocede unos pasos.

Alteza - murmura.

Márchate – dice la voz a tu espalda – este trato lo cerraré yo mismo.

Pero… su majestad, necesito cerrar este trato, me faltaba muy poco, no puede…

He dicho que te marches.

Cuando su interlocutor acaba la frase, la mujer desaparece al instante.

Te da miedo girarte. ¿Qué clase de criatura es la que tienes a tu espalda, que ha conseguido espantar a un demonio?

Te flaquean las piernas y te sientes temblorosa por esa voz tan insinuante.

Por un momento, silencio. Nasa se mueve, nada se oye, tan solo los latidos de tu corazón. Por fin reúnes las fuerzas que necesitas y te das media vuelta.

Justo detrás de ti hay un hombre.

Das un paso hacia atrás de la impresión. No parecía que estuviera tan cerca cuando hablaba.

Es un hombre muy atractivo. Rondando la cincuentena, ojos verdes, pelo negro, cara angulosa, mandíbula espolvoreada por una barba bien cuidada. Viste totalmente de negro, e impresiona.

Te observa con los ojos entrecerrados.

Le miras interrogante y te preguntas que es lo que tiene ese hombre para intimidar tanto al demonio.

El hombre se ríe. Mostrando unos dientes blancos y perfectos. Se muerde la punta de la lenga entre ellos, y se aleja de ti un poco al igual que la mujer al principio. Rodeándote.

Hola querida – comienza – deja que me presente primero. No quiero cometer la misma falta de educación que esa principiante de ojos rojos con la que has tratado. Mi nombre es Crowley y soy el Rey del Infierno.

Contienes la respiración. ¿Crowley? El mismísimo Rey del Infierno del que has leído en tantos libros de brujería y que has intentado evitar a toda costa, está enfrente de ti.

Ben es cierto que lo habías imaginado completamente distinto, y el cambio lo agradeces, pero aunque sea un hombre por el que te podrías sentir atraída, no va a mejorar el hecho que ese tipo sea muy, muy malo.

Pese a todo, le dices tu nombre y él sonríe, satisfecho.

Bien, ahora que nos conocemos, creo que tenemos un trato que sellar – dice acercándose a ti sin mas preámbulos.

Te apartas de un salto y lo paras.

- Espera, espera, espera. ¿Por qué? Se quien eres, he leído sobre ti y hace tiempo que no haces tratos en los cruces de caminos. ¿Por qué conmigo sí?

Crowley vuelve a reír.

Cada vez que un demonio hace un trato, yo lo sé. Y he escuchado el tuyo.

¿Y bien? – replicas, altanera. Te cruzas de brazos y alzas una ceja. Esperando a que se ria de tu como lo ha hecho la mujer.

Me recuerdas mucho a mi mismo – dice después de observarte, y se ríe por dentro, como de una broma del que solo él conoce la gracia- de hecho, me recuerdas a mi mas de lo que me gustaría admitir – prosigue – por eso, voy a hacerte una proposición.

No puedes hablar. Estás totalmente anonadada. Crowley se ha fijado en ti porque le recuerdas a él. No sabes si es bueno que un demonio como él haya venido a buscarte. Pero sientes una terrible curiosidad de por saber a que se refiere. Te intriga.

continúa – dices por fin.

Bien. Te voy a dar no 10, sino 15 años. Puede que no parezca mucho, pero créeme que una vida mortal es una prórroga considerable. Entonces vendré a buscar tu alma. A cambio – paró un momento tras de ti, a centímetros de tu oído, susurrándote las palabras – pasarás un tiempo conmigo en el infierno… - y de pronto calla. Sigue caminando hasta dar la vuelta y tenerte frente a frente. Buscando tu expresión, y sondeando tu mirada.

Aprendiendo qué?

Aprendiendo de mi – dice por fin.

Respiras mentalmente. Porque en tu cabeza se habían comenzado a formar imágenes muy inapropiadas de ti y del Rey del Infierno, donde el te estaba enseñando cosas que bien podrías haber aprendido de una película porno.

De todas formas no acabas de comprenderlo, y aunque lo sospechas, quieres oírselo decir, y que deje de irse por las ramas. De odas formas, él prosigue con su perorata. Le encanta escucharse hablar.

El problema de los demonios de ahora en día, es que creen que su existencia va a ser eterna y mientras los metomentodos Winchester sigan dando vueltas por este mundo, eso se va a convertir en una tarea hercúlea. Yo soy, simplemente, pragmático. En caso de muerte por Winchester quiero tener asegurado que el infierno que he creado no se desmorone en dos días.

Quieres… un sucesor – dices finalmente.

Entre otras cosas – contesta, y sin darte tiempo a replicar, te toma de la barbilla y alza su cabeza hacia a ti – quieres cerrar el trato?

Te vuelves a apartare aunque su boca ha resultado bastante tentadora.

¿Y que gano yo con esto? ¿Por qué iba a querer gobernar el infierno? Es más, solo me das 5 años de margen. ¿Cómo sabré que el trato sigue vigente? Tú mismo has dicho que no sabes cuanto vas a vivir.

Crowley parece enfadado y de pronto el hombre adelante que tenias delante desaparece para convertirse realmente en un ser del infierno.

¡No seas estúpida! – grita – estás haciendo un trato con un demonio. ¡Que diablos esperas! Que sea justo?! Nada es justo en la vida ni después de ella! Lo único que te puedo ofrecer es una vida más longeva! Y en vez de estar sufriendo torturas después d ella, te ofrezco aprender a gobernarlos a todos y no ser la marioneta de nadie ahí abajo!

Excepto la tuya . te has mantenido erguida y con la cabeza alta después de sus gritos.

Su expresión se suaviza y vuelve a acercarse a tu con suavidad. De pronto, alza una mano y cierra el puño en el aire.

Un dolor intenso te aprieta el pecho y te deja sin respiración. Es como su una mano invisible te apretase los pulmones y quisieran reventarlos desde dentro.

Caes de rodillas al suelo, echándote las manos al pecho, intentando hacer lago, darte golpes por si eso fuera lo que solucionase todo. Miras hacia arriba, y él te devuelve la mirada altanero, como si quisiera demostrarte lo fácil que sería matarte y lo poco que le importaría.

Te agarras a su abrigo cuando no puedes más, cuando las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de tus ojos, y sabes que lloras por tu misma.

En ese preciso instante, la tortura cambia. Y aunque el dolor persiste, puedes respirar, y tu piel se comienza a erizar, como si el dolor se convirtiera poco a poco en una caricia por dentro de tu propio cuerpo.

De pronto todo cesa. El dolor y lo que parecía ser placer.

Ser mi marioneta no tiene por qué ser malo del todo, amor – dice, mientras hace un gesto y una fuerza invisible te levanta.

Recuperas el aliento poco a poco y le miras fijamente, imaginando todo lo que puedes aprender de él y si alguna vez podrás utilizarlo en su contra. Sonríes.

Y bien. ¿Tenemos, o no, un trato? – retoma de nuevo.

Tenemos un trato. – aceptas esta vez sin titubear.

Crowley se acerca. Satisfecho, y de nuevo coge tu barbilla con dos dedos para dejar tu boca a su merced. Te toma por la cintura y te acerca a su cuerpo.

Cuando sus labios tocan los tuyos sabes que estás perdida para siempre. Que tienes 15 años de vida y que tu alma será suya.

Por dentro, no puedes evitar sentir la pérdida, y lloras por tu destino, pero por otra parte estás satisfecha. Porque su boca bien se merece gobernar un Infierno, e incluso el cielo si hiciera falta.

Su beso es prolongado. Sabes que los tratos se cierran así, pero no imaginabas que se recrearía tanto. Él abre su boca y con su legua, fuerza suavemente tus labios para entrar. Una vez ahí, casi puedas notar como ha comenzado a robarte el alma, o tu vida, o tu corazón.

Cuando se separa, te das cuenta que te habías vuelto a agarrar de su abrigo, y el sonríe satisfecho al comprobar el ligero rubor de tus mejillas al darte cuenta.

¿Respetarás el tiempo que le has dado a mi alma, verdad? – preguntas de pronto, nerviosa.

Desde luego. Pero quizá no espere tanto para comprobar si tus nuevos atributos han valido la pena.

Crowley desaparece. No comprendes a que ha venido esa frase hasta que notas que tu sujetador te está matando por la presión. Miras hacia abajo y ves que tus pechos han aumentado considerablemente de tamaño, y ríes, porque esperas que el no respete ese tiempo y te venga a buscar pronto.

Antes de montar en el coche de vuelta a tu vida, tan solo murmuras al viento;

- Te esperaré impaciente.

* * *

_Yeah_


End file.
